1. Field
The following description relates to a technology to control an interference that may affect a mobile station due to a signal transmitted by a plurality of base stations in a communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a mobile station in a communication system may receive an interference signal from base stations adjacent to a base station serving the mobile station. An interference signal may reduce transmission efficiency such as a data rate of a transmission signal, and the like.
For example, a mobile station located in an edge of a cell may experience interference from base stations of an adjacent cell more significantly in comparison with a mobile station located towards a center of the cell.
Research on a method of improving a system capacity in a multi-user interference channel environment where a plurality of base stations simultaneously transmits data to a plurality of mobile stations while interfering with each other, has been conducted.
In general, a strength of an interference signal received by each mobile station may vary depending on a distance between each of the mobile stations and base stations in an actual environment.